Flight: Captured in Grace
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: How the death of Jeff Tracy's only daughter creates the greatest chance of hope for him in the future. DEATH FIC: The one shot beginning my Flight series. Please review and give me advice. Rated T cause thats what I rate all my stories.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Thunderbirds fanfic, but not my first story. I have been a fan of Thunderbirds for years and I love Scott Tracy. I just wish to clear a few things within my Thunderbirds fanfics. I am keeping things from both movie-verse and TV-verse together and throwing out everything else.**

**From TV-verse: Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Gordon Tracy, the uniform (without hat), the pool on Tracy Island, Thunderbird 2's pods, Thunderbird 4, Thunderbird 3 and the look of Thunderbird 5.**

**From Movie-verse: Jeff Tracy, John Tracy, Alan Tracy, IR's icon, Tintin, Fermat, Brains, Kyrano, The Hood, Transom (but no Mullion), the docking sequence to Thunderbird 5, Thunderbird 1, the look of Thunderbird 2 (but with the pods from TV-verse), televised missions, Tracy Island, Command and Control, the Tracy villa and Tintin's powers.**

**If I haven't mentioned something then I have either:**

**Forgotten it**

**Have thrown it away**

**or Isn't important to my stories.**

**I have added several things and I did even more outrageous things. Here are some ages for you.**

**In General:**

**Jeff Tracy: 46**

**Lucille Tracy: 45**

**Renee Tracy (OC - Deceased): 30**

**Scott Tracy: 27**

**John Tracy: 26**

**Renee Blackflower/Tracy (OC): 25**

**Virgil Tracy: 24**

**Gordon Tracy: 22**

**Alan Tracy: 21**

**Tintin: 21**

**Of course this isn't my main story sooooo;**

**In this story:**

**Jeff Tracy: 21**

**Lucille Tracy: 20**

**Renee Tracy: 5**

**Scott Tracy: 2**

**John Tracy: 1**

**Do the math and work out how old Jeff and Lucille Tracy were when they had their first kid (not Scotty in this case)**

* * *

**Captured In Grace**

_I watch my younger brother as he stumbles towards the water. My shriek of terror doesn't seem to stop him. He is toddling towards the dead body of a bluebottle jellyfish. I am too far away to stop him, even as I start running towards him. My small five-year-old body can't run as fast as I could have wished._

Two-year-old Scott Malcolm Tracy, ignored his sister as she called to him, telling him to stop. He was focused on getting to the blue object lying in the sand. Just as his small hand was about to touch the object, his body was snatched up by his father, Jeff Tracy. Scott listened to his dad as he started to speak.

"You don't touch those things Scooter," came his dad's voice.

"Renee Anastasia Tracy!"

Scott remained silent as his sister answered to the disapproving tone of their father. Renee came over without complaint. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Why didn't you stop your brother Renee?" Jeff asked. Renee's jaw dropped at the unfairness of the question. Anger twisted her usually happy face.

"Why are you always mean to me?" she screamed before running further down the beach. Her mother, Lucille Tracy, was there looking into the tide pools, holding Renee's youngest brother, John. Jeff followed her and placed Scott next to his sister. Renee looked up in time to see her mother and father walk down the beach a bit, talking.

"Hey Scotty?" she asked gently. "Can you look after Johnny for a bit? I'm gonna to find you both a shell to take home."

Seeing Scott nod, Renee slipped into the water carefully. But she never noticed the danger she was in, thus sealing her fate.

X*X*X*X

_As I swim beneath the waters I feel my brothers eyes following me. Spotting what I came looking for, I swim deeper into the tide pool. I pick up two perfect scallop shells. I swim back towards the surface, failing to notice the neon blue rings clinging to the bottom of the pool beneath me. I failed to notice it swim up to me. I never noticed until I placed the shells next to my siblings, which was when the tentacles wrapped around my body. I let out a scream._

Scott watched, scared as his sister let out a bloodcurdling scream. He watched as his mother and father ran over to find their oldest child and only daughter in the grip of some monster.

"A blue-ringed octopus!"

Lucille's gasp brought Scott back to reality. The young boy watched Jeff pull out his phone and call emergency services. Scott looked up at his mother and started to cry. John followed suite and soon Lucy had to try and calm down both babies.

"Scooter, please stop crying," she whispered desperately. "Johnny, don't be upset. Renee is going to be fine."

Scott's crying quieted to a soft whimpering. John continued to wail desperately. The unsettled look Lucy had on her face made Scott want to cry but he didn't. His mother couldn't handle two crying babies.

"Johnny," he murmured. "Be quiets for mummy 'kay?"

John nodded quickly and fell silent. Sirens wailed, growing closer, indicating the approaching ambulance. The family watched in silence as the only Tracy daughter was extracted from the grip of the blue-ringed octopus. Renee had stopped screaming ages ago and the movement of her body was nonexistent. Seconds felt like hours as the paramedics examined Renee.

"Mr. Tracy," one began after a while. "Your daughter is dead. The venom was too much for her body to handle."

Silence turned into the heart wrenching wail that erupted from Scott's lips.

X*X*X*X

_I watch as my brother screams with sadness. I can't comfort him. All I am is a ghost, watching from afar. Suddenly I feel my spirit being ripped from the void into another being. A child with a great destiny and powers that would change the world. The newest clan has just been formed, out of grief and death._

X*X*X*X

_I see with the eyes of an ocean eagle, flying over the tide going out to hunt. I am the tide that moves freely beneath surface of the waves, helping the eagle find his food. I am the past, the present and the future. I exist at the beginning of life and on the brink of death. I am eternal. I am forever. Now I am immortal._

* * *

**Heh**. **Have you all worked it out yet? The ages of Jeff and Lucille when they had their only daughter (who I just killed with a blue-ringed octopus)? Answer via review and the 5th non-anonymous reviewer I shall PM them and then write a one-shot for them (any fandom not just Thunderbirds). The 3rd non-anonymous to answer the age mystery correct will also get a PM from me.**

**If that made sense, then THANKS! If it didn't, then THANKS FOR READING!**

**Thunderbirds are GO!**

**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If**

**PS: Yes, I am a Warriors fan and yes I do write for them. PEACE!**


End file.
